Pokemon: Lucario and Darkai's Curse
by BeckTheProgram
Summary: Megan is a normal trainer just starting on her journey. But when she finds a strange stone everything changes. She becomes caught up in a war that humans never even knew was going on. And she must make the biggest choice of her life. not a great summery
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ha-Ha you can't get me!" "Yeah I can!" "Come on run faster!" The laughter and yelling of the children fill the air as they run around a fenced yard playing games and joking with each other but one kid stands out; A girl with jet black hair and hazel eyes she sits alone in a corner of the yard holding a tattered photograph in one hand and a dusty red and white ball in the other_._

_"Dad I miss you"_ she thinks gently tucking the photograph away in a pocket of her bag; standing up she straightens her dress out and throws the ball onto the ground a small creature emerging from the ball in a flash of white light; the girl picks up the ball and puts it in her purse as well.

"Pi-Picha!" the Pokemon says smiling at the girl "Sparx Your finally awake!" she says happily and kneels down to hug Sparx. "Kids come in! Its time to go home!" most of the kids rush in but the girl walks around the yard some more her friend by her side.

"Megan come in!" "Alright Miss!" the girl calls and runs inside her friend following her. Unknowing to them a jackal-like Pokemon watches the girl before dissapearing into the shadows of the forest that laid beyond the fence.

_**5 years later:**_

"Megan what pokemon from Juniper are you going to pick?" a boy asks "I dunno Cheren. Who are you going to pick Bianca?" Megans asks the girl to her right "Easy Tepig!" The girl responds quickly "I'd rather go with Snivy" the Cheren interjects

"Well I am going to let my partner chose me" Megan says "Your lucky! Your starting out with two pokemon instead of one like us! Its not fair your allowed to use Sparx" Bianca says angrily "Well Sparx's is the only link I have to my dad!" Megan says then a shadow looms over the three of them.

"Junipers lab! We're here!" Cheren says stopping the argument "Lets go in!" He pushes open the doors and they step in and are greeted to a machine lab; "Hello you must be the three who have passed the trainers exam!" A voice calls out "Y-yes" Bianca stutters.

"Excellent!" a woman wearing a silver lab-coat pushing out a rolling tray table with poke-balls and other stuff on it. "I am Juniper but many call me either Professor or Professor Juniper. I usually prefer if Trainers call me the latter" The three nod watching the Professor "These poke-balls hold three rare pokemon Tepig-The fire pig Pokemon; Snivy-the grass servine Pokemon; And Oshawott-The water otter Pokemon."

Cheren steps foward and grabs the middle poke-ball "Excellent choice! This Snivy is strong and determined excellent qualities for a starter pokemon. Make sure to train him well!" Juniper says and Cheren nods "Of course! I am going to be the champion of the Unova League!"

Bianca steps up next to Cheren and grabs another poke-ball and Juniper smiles "Tepig is proud of its fire abilities make sure to keep him healthy other wise his flames grow weak!" "I will" Bianca says and Juniper looks behind Bianca "And what about you?" She asks Megan.

"Um. There's something I wish to ask you Professor" Megan says and the Professor smiles "Of course. Ask away" Megan reaches in her bag and pulls out the poke-ball from her childhood "Sparx is my fathers. He gave Sparx to me before he dissapeared and I was wondering if its a good idea for me to take a starter Pokemon from you if i already have Sparx.

"Officially Sparx is not your starter Pokemon so yes it is alright if you take a starter from me." Juniper says and Megan nods taking the last poke-ball "Now that you three have your Pokemon, you may nickname them as you wish and take these." She holds out silver booklet like things.

"These are your Pokedex's. These can record information on pokemon you see and even more information when you catch the pokemon in a poke-ball." She hands them the Pokedex's then each of them five poke-ball's. "Thank you Professor" the three new trainers say in unison and she just smiles.

None of them notice a flicker in the shadows and a pair of red eyes _"Megan" _a voice says barely a whisper before the red eyes dissapear. The new trainers leave the lab and say goodbye before taking separate paths.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan sat down exhausted "How far away is the nearest city?" She thinks aloud digging in her bag as a poke-ball falls out and hits the ground in a burst of light; fading the light reveals a blue-white otter like pokemon "Osha!" it says cheerfully and Megan giggles "Hiya Aqua" Megan says patting Aqua on the head. "osh..." Aqua points down the road in the direction they came from and Megan sees a silver and orange object on the ground, it was her map."Thanks Aqua!" She says standing up and walking toward the dropped object but something shining in the grass by her map caught her eye picking it up she saw it was a stone one side was pure white the other black and it had a small hole through it. Taking off her bag she dug around until she found what she was looking for, a silver chain, she threaded the stone onto the chain and clips the necklace around her neck. She then grabs her map and puts it in her bag before walking back over to Aqua. Megan then shouldered her bag. "Well Aqua want to go back in your poke-ball?" Aqua shook his head vigoriously. "alright you don't have to if you don't want to but let me know if you do ok?" Aqua nodded and Megan kept walking down the road. "Oshhh..." Aqua trailed behind Megan and she turned to look at her pokemon; when she turned around a blue orb narrowly missed her and exploded against a tree. "What was-" Megan was cut off as she was knocked off her feet by another orb she hit the ground hard but managed not to hit her head. Aqua stood in front of her arms out and then Megan saw two yellow-gold eyes in a bush. She shakily stood up and the eyes dissapeared and a pokemon jumped out from the bush; it was standing on its back legs and had a wolf like face; it had black and red fur but a silver chest. She pulled out her pokedex and aimed it at the pokemon. _"Lucario the Aura Pokemon. __It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech. By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements." _Megan looked at the Lucario as the pokedex beeped then said_"Shiny pokemon detected! Shiny Lucario Registered!"_ Megan closed her pokedex and pulled out a poke-ball. "Aqua use tackle!" Aqua lunged at the pokemon but it sidestepped out of the way and Aqua hit a tree knocking himself out. Megan returned him to his poke-ball and reached for Sparks's poke-ball as a voice spoke. _**"I will not further hurt your pokemon Megan." **_Megan looked around for the voice then remembered what the pokedex said "Lucario did you say that?" The Lucario nodded _**"You found the Realm Stone, it summoned me here" **_Megan lifted the stone not unclipping the chain. "This is the Realm Stone?" She asked and looked up but the Lucario was gone, and voices filled the air. She turned to look and saw a lady walking up still a distance away though; Megan had to find a pokecenter and she did not feel like battling with only Sparks. She raced down the road and bit her lip _The realm stone...What does it do?_ Megan thought as she continued running


End file.
